1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a clock and data recovery circuit and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a system which performs serial data communication through a small number of data buses uses a clock and data recovery method. The clock and data recovery method generates a reference clock signal from serial data, and uses the generated clock signal as a strobe signal for receiving data. Thus, a transmitter may transmit data having information related to the clock signal, and a receiver may generate a clock signal from the data and then receive the data from the transmitter in synchronization with the generated clock signal.
In order to minimize signal distortion caused by noise and jitter and to increase a data valid window, the receiver may compare the phase of the clock signal generated from the data to the transition point of the data, and adjust the phase of the clock signal.